


Glasses

by EmmaShalForever (thokin)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thokin/pseuds/EmmaShalForever
Summary: Kara surprises Cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is actually taken from a post I saw on Tumblr suggesting: what if Kara changed her glasses to fit Lena's eyesight (because of Katie McGrath wearing glasses.)
> 
> And then I thought that it would apply just as well to Cat and Kara.
> 
> Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

Carter is laughing at something Kara’s said when their quiet dinner is interrupted.

 

“Miss Grant?” a nervous young man says, shrinking under the glare he receives. Cat doesn’t often do outings because of Carter, but when he shyly requested a dinner out, just the two of them and Kara, she’d been unable to refuse.

 

Cat likes to keep her public life far away from her personal life, which is why she’d chosen this restaurant, famous for their particularity about who gets let through. It seems she’ll have to put them on her list of places not to visit again.

 

“I-I have a delivery for you,” he stutters nervously. “They said it couldn’t wait.”

 

Cat doesn’t reach out for the large brown envelope, but looks to Kara expectantly instead who moves her glasses down far enough to scan the package.

 

“It’s okay,” she tells Cat softly, pushing the glasses back up her nose and sharing a small wink with Carter who grins.

 

“I’m in the middle of dinner with my family, it can wait,” Cat persists when he tries to hand it to her.

 

He shifts nervously beneath her glare and Kara decides to take pity on him; he’s only doing his job after all. “I’ll take it,” she tells him with a smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she reads it.”

 

Cat narrows her eyes at Kara, who expertly ignores it, shooting the courier a confused look when he doesn’t dart away.

 

“They, uh, said they expected an answer immediately,” he tells them, eyes moving back and forth between Cat and Kara anxiously, unsure who to address before settling on Kara, deciding she’s the safer bet.

 

“The only answer they’re getting is a lawsuit for interrupting my time with my family,” Cat promises, snatching the envelope with a low growl as Kara offers it to her with a pointed look.

 

“Fine, fine,” she grumbles, pulling out the papers and scanning over them before sighing and reaching for her purse. “Where the hell are my glasses,” she mumbles annoyed, rooting around for a moment without success.

 

“Oh, use mine,” Kara offers, hurrying to hand them over. Cat gives her a confused look before shrugging and reaching for the glasses.

 

“They think they can screw me over by printing their demands in small letters, but I’ve been around long enough to not fall for that,” Cat mutters, more to herself than the others as she puts them on her nose. When she looks down at the papers again her brows scrunch slightly in surprise, giving Kara a puzzled look before moving back to the pages she’s holding.

 

A long moment of silence follows as Cat reads the papers carefully, taking the pen Kara quickly produces when she makes a vague gesture with her hand and starting to scribble furiously on the pages. 

 

Kara and Carter tries to smile at the young man shifting from one foot to the other looking like he’s half a second from fainting. It’s always amusing to watch other people around the woman - Cat Grant’s temper is legendary after all - when they both know she’s so calm and soft out of the public eye. Well, mostly.

 

“Tell them to have new papers drawn up by tomorrow with my requested changes or they can forget the deal,” she tells the courier when she thrusts the envelope back at him with a huff and a dismissal wave of her fingers. The boy practically leaves skid marks behind as he makes his escape.

 

Cat’s look when she hands Kara her glasses back is heated and Kara fights to keep a blush from moving up her neck, mindful of Carter at their side who’s luckily gone back to eating his pasta.

 

#

 

“You’ve changed your glasses,” Cat states later, when Carter is in bed and they’re in her bathroom getting ready for bed.

 

“Well it’s not like I really need them so I figured it would be smart in case of an emergency,” Kara offers.

 

“Your eyesight is perfect. How do you adjust to its strength? Shouldn’t it confuse your brain?”

 

“I don’t know, it adjusts itself, I think,” Kara supplies with a shrug. “Just one of the perks of being a superhero I guess.” She doesn't mention how it had taken her almost a day to get used to it, throwing her off balance and sending her stumbling into various furniture before her senses finally adapted to the change.

 

Cat hums, turning to give Kara a slow kiss that promises good things to come. “It’s sweet that you changed your glasses for me,” she admits, trailing kisses down Kara’s neck. She bites at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, drawing a small whimper from the other woman. “Should I show you my gratitude?” she asks, voice like silk to Kara’s ears.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Kara breathes around a moan, both an answer and a request all at once and Cat smirks, pulling her out of the bathroom towards their bed.


End file.
